


Fire and Ice

by RabidRabbitsRabato



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, One Shot, Sociopath, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: What happens when you mix fire and ice?
 
Both elements are destroyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea of Jack and Mark but really this can be part of any fandom. Thanks for reading this twisted story!

He was cold.

He had always been cold.

Not the type of cold like the weeks he slept with only a tarp covering his bedroom window after a crow flew into it and broke the glass. No, the type of cold of when he missed his ride home and had to walk a mile in the rain only to be locked out of the house. It resided deep in his bones. But sometimes it showed on the outside. A common phrase he heard was "cold hands, warm heart" after he shook a stranger's hands. People even compared his eyes to shards of ice. He was used to the cold though. It was comfortable.

Then **_he_** came into his life. As bright as the sun and as warm as a campfire. **His** hair was even a fiery red. He got close. Close enough that his ice started melting and he feared he would go blind. It was too close. He got hurt.

When he was just a child he played outside on snowy afternoon. His sleeves on his jacket were too short and his mittens not long enough and the skin on his wrists was exposed to the snow. After hours of entertaining himself he went inside. And the pain was agonizing. But it was nothing compared to the burning from **him **.****

The cold was no longer in him. Now he was numb. And being numb was worse than anything else. He wanted to be cold again; he  _ needed _ to be cold again.

**He** was stronger but he was numb. Any pain didn't affect him now. **He** resisted and might of won but it was **his** fault for taking away his cold with **his** fire. 

When the embers that had ruined his life were all gone he looked at his hands splattered with red. The numbness was gone out of his limbs but it had gathered in a knot in the middle of his chest. He knew what he need to do to get rid of it once and for all. He pulled his knife from where it was stuck in  **him** and cut the numb out.

As blood pooled around him, his flesh chilled.

He was cold.


End file.
